


Sleepover

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kid Fic, Other, Sheriff's still a deputy, Stiles and Derek are little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I imagine Stiles and Derek are four, five years old here.  The Sheriff's not a sheriff yet. Mama Stilinski lives!





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Stiles and Derek are four, five years old here. The Sheriff's not a sheriff yet. Mama Stilinski lives!

“My momma says there’s no such thing as monsters.”

Derek’s not so sure now because Stiles just said that’s what they’re hiding from, _monsters_.

“OK. OK. There’s bad guys. My dad catches bad guys. There’s bad guys out there.”

Derek’s still worried. Stiles’s flashlight’s cool, but it’s dark out _there_.

Stiles pats a pillow. “Our fort’s _sturdy_.”

Stiles’s mom taught him that word and he remembers because it sounds like _dirty_ , which mom says he gets, a lot.

“You boys quiet down now. Go to sleep.”

“OK, Dad!

“ _My dad’s out there_ ,” Stiles whispers, quietly as he can. “ _We’re safe_.”


End file.
